The present invention relates to a tool with a heated handle and more particularly pertains to making the wielding of a tool easier in cold weather.
The use of heated handle devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated handle devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating a handle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,787 to Aho discloses a heated handle comprised of an inner cylindrical container for holding a fuel stick, for use with a fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,970 to Nagashima discloses a heated handle for a power driven chain saw. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,657 to Sayles discloses an ornamental design for a heated handle for a snow blower. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,310 to Schmidt discloses an electrically heated toolbox.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tool with a heated handle for making the wielding of a tool easier in cold weather.
In this respect, the tool with a heated handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making the wielding of a tool easier in cold weather.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tool with a heated handle which can be used for making the wielding of a tool easier in cold weather. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.